Label printers are generally used in a case where an image is printed to a continuous medium such as a roll paper (for example, refer to Patent Documents 1 to 3). In some label printers that print an image to a roll shaped medium, the image is printed to the medium by an electrographic method as in devices described in Patent Documents 1 and 2. The label printers described in Patent Documents 1 and 2 have toner image formation units that form an image (toner image) developed with toner, and an intermediate transfer body to which the toner image is primarily transferred, the intermediate transfer body to be rotated while holding the toner image.
Further, in the label printers described in Patent Documents 1 and 2, a pair of rollers that nips the medium to secondarily transfer the toner image held on the intermediate transfer body, and a pair of rollers that nips the medium to fix the transferred toner image are arranged at positions in the middle of a conveyance route for the medium formed in the device. It should be noted that the fixing roller may be abutted with the medium in a state where the roller is heated for fixing the toner image to the medium.